This new plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of greenhouse chrysanthemum plants maintained at West Chicago, Ill., for breeding purposes and was discovered by me in 1976 in the course of my study and breeding efforts carried on with the object of producing new and superior garden chrysanthemums. Because of the unique bronze coloration of the flowers of this new plant, I reproduced the plant by means of cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., to test its habits and continued propagation, by cuttings and for successive generations, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. At present, propagation of this new variety by cuttings is being carried on at Cortez, Fla., and at West Chicago, Ill.